The present invention relates to a copying machine, and more particularly to a copying machine including a divisional copying system.
To explain the background of the present invention, reference is made to FIG. 19, which shows two longitudinal A4 papers placed side by side on a glass panel (not shown) so as to copy the letters (or any other items) therein on a single lateral A4 paper on a reduced scale. The reduction of image size outputs the copy in the A4 size as shown in FIG. 19. Nowadays this copying method is well known and widely used.
The reduction in image size is advantageous in that the paper cost and the filing space are saved. On the other hand, disadvantages result: one is that an image reduced in scale is difficult to read, and the other is that longitudinal A4 paper and lateral A4 paper are not suited for filing in the same folder because of requiring different visual angles to read. To solve this problem, it is required to restore the reduced image size to the original one. In the case of FIG. 19 the left-hand half portion and the right-hand half portion of the lateral A4 paper are to be respectively copied on a single longitudinal A4 paper on an enlarged scale. To achieve this, at least three selecting operations are required: that is, to select a book divisional copying mode, an appropriate magnification and a paper size. There are copying machines which can operate these three selections, but the selection is complex to operate and consumes time and labor.